Fleur et Neige (On Hold)
by Chocoerz
Summary: Karena sepaham semua orang, salju hanya menghancurkan bunga. Kenyataannya, salju menghidupkan bunga dan bunga memerlukan salju. /NamJin/slight: MinYoon. BL.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Selamat datang di Erthan, sebuah planet yang jauh dari bumi serta sangat berbeda namun masih memiliki kesamaan dengan bumi. Erthan terbagi menjadi lima wilayah: _Summer_ , _Autumn_ , _Winter_ , _Spring_ , dan _Gnactlree_.

 _Summer_ adalah wilayah untuk negara-negara yang dinaungi oleh suhu panas. Ada tiga negara di wilayah ini: Gacrux, Regor, dan Fang. Gacrux adalah yang terpanas, suhu normalnya 45 Celsius sedang ketika pada puncaknya di bulan Agustus bisa mencapai 75 Celsius. Tidak ada yang tinggal di sini, terlalu berbahaya.

Suhu Regor sangat konsisten, 37 Celsius, tidak pernah naik ataupun turun. Meski sedikit panas, Regor masih ditinggali oleh orang-orang yang tahan dengan suhunya. Kebanyakan penduduk wilayah Summer lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Fang, karena suhunya yang lebih manusiawi, 32 Celsius.

Gacrux sebenarnya memiliki spot wisata yang lumayan bagus untuk dikunjungi, hanya saja suhu yang tergolong tinggi membuat orang-orang enggan untuk datang. Akhirnya, pemimpin Gacrux terdahulu memindahkan spot wisata tersebut ke zona kuning, zona dimana penduduk wilayah _Summer_ bisa mengunjungi Gacrux tanpa takut _terbakar_.

Tapi jangan coba-coba melewati perbatasan antara zona kuning dengan zona merah jika tidak ingin _terbakar_.

Berpindah ke wilayah _Autumn_ yang seluruh wilayahnya tidak memiliki perbedaan suhu, terdapat empat negara: Rigel, Haedus, Regulus, dan Ruchba. Meski tidak berbeda, namun masing-masing negara memiliki ciri khas tersendiri yang masing-masingnya tentu saja menarik.

Penduduk wilayah _Autumn_ ini tergolong pendiam dan sedikit pemurung. Menurut para pemimpin wilayah lain, itu karena kondisi lingkungan yang sedikit muram (karena daun-daunnya berguguran setiap hari, dan suhu udaranya juga sedikit dingin). Tapi, pemimpin wilayah _Autumn_ selalu berkata bahwa itu terjadi karena sudah mendarah daging bagi penduduk wilayah _Autumn_.

Lalu ada wilayah _Winter_ yang beberapa negaranya dinaungi salju dan beberapanya tidak. Untuk negara Castor, salju hanyalah mimpi belaka. Suhu di sini tergolong tidak terlalu rendah, sekitar 10 Celsius sampai 5 Celsius, jadi tidak ada salju.

Lalu ada Diadem, negara yang mengalami salju selama enam bulan saja. Enam bulan berikutnya Diadem akan menunggu bunga salju untuk mekar dan mengadakan festival untuk menyambut mekarnya bunga salju pada bulan Juni. Beralih ke yang lebih dingin ada Hatysa. Negara ini selalu dihinggapi salju, namun ada banyak orang yang tinggal di sini.

Negara wilayah _Winter_ yang terakhir adalah Acrux, negara yang juga selalu dihinggapi salju, namun bedanya di sini suhunya jauh lebih dingin dari Hatysa dan setiap seminggu sekali badai salju menerpa dengan waktu yang random.

Sebelum ada teknologi, banyak orang yang meninggal karena tidak tahu menahu kapan badai akan datang. Tapi sekarang, sudah ditemukan alat yang membantu orang-orang yang tinggal di Acrux mengetahui waktu badai datang. Meski begitu, banyak orang yang pindah ke negara lain karena tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jadi Acrux adalah negara di wilayah Winter dengan penduduk paling sedikit.

Untuk penduduk wilayah _Winter_ yang tinggal di luar Acrux yang ingin melihat bagaimana tampak Acrux, pemerintah sudah membuat zona aman dengan teropong besar yang bisa menjangkau hampir seluruh wilayah Acrux.

Wilayah yang menurut pemimpin wilayah lain adalah wilayah paling sejahtera; _Spring_. Terdiri atas Alioth, Felis, Heze, dan Tarf, negara ini memang bisa dibilang sangat sejahtera. Penduduknya rata-rata selalu bahagia dan ramah, dan kebutuhan buah dan sayurnya lebih dari cukup sehingga rumah sakit jarang menerima pasien kekurangan gizi.

Sama seperti wilayah _Autumn_ , suhu di wilayah _Spring_ juga konsisten dan tentu setiap negara memiliki ciri khas yang unik. Tapi berbeda dengan wilayah lain, wilayah _Spring_ memiliki penyakit langka; hanahaki. Penyakit yang dimana pengidapnya bisa mati karena mengalami sesak nafas karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sesak nafasnya juga bukan karena hal sepele, tapi karena bunga yang tumbuh mengisi rongga paru-paru. Sangat aneh dan langka.

Wilayah terakhir adalah _Gnactlree_ , wilayah terlarang. Wilayah ini berada di tengah-tengah planet Erthan dan dijaga begitu ketat oleh pasukan militer terbaik dari empat wilayah lainnya. Penduduk Belatrix, Polaris, Helvetios, dan Sirius tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kunjungan antar negara meski negara tersebut masih berada di wilayah Gnactlree, kecuali pemimpin wilayah tersebut dan itupun hanya boleh menggunakan kapal. Dan penduduk wilayah lain dilarang keras mengunjungi wilayah ini.

Antar negara wilayah _Gnactlree_ , ada rantai raksasa dari titanium yang membentang dari dasar laut hingga ke permukaan, jadi tidak ada kapal tanpa izin yang bisa lewat.

Bukan tanpa alasan wilayah ini diperlakukan seperti itu. Wilayah ini memiliki penduduk yang _spesial_.

Untuk negara Helvetios, penduduknya memiliki kemampuan _pyrokinesis_. Polaris berkebalikan dengan Helvetios, yaitu _hydrokinesis_. Bellatrix sudah seperti dewa kematian yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata tajam dari tangan mereka (belum ada nama untuk kekuatan ini).

Sedang untuk negara Sirius, tidak ada yang tahu. Kekuatan negara ini tertutup rapat dan hanya diketahui oleh pemimpin wilayah _Gnactlree_. Bahkan staf pemimpin wilayah itu juga tidak ada yang tahu. Karena itulah setiap kali _Gnactlree_ berganti pemimpin, pemimpin sebelumnya akan dibunuh oleh pasukan militer khusus dari wilayah _Summer_.

Meski wilayah ini terdengar seperti wilayah mimpi terburuk, penduduknya sangat ramah meski tidak semuanya baik.

.

.

.

 **"International" Rule**

1\. Setiap penduduk Erthan dilarang keras mengunjungi wilayah _Gnactlree_. Jika tertangkap melanggar maka akan diberlakukan hukuman mati.

2\. Setiap penduduk Erthan dilarang melakukan perpindahan wilayah secara permanen.

3\. Setiap penduduk Erthan yang akan melakukan kunjungan beberapa hari ke wilayah lain terkecuali _Gnactlree_ , diwajibkan untuk menyerahkan jaminan berharga yang telah ditetapkan; sertifikat rumah, rekening bank, dan surat kepemilikan aset lain (jika memiliki).

4\. Setiap penduduk Erthan yang tertangkap melanggar peraturan yang disebut di atas, akan dihukum berdasarkan hukum internasional Erthan.

5\. Jika ada penduduk Erthan yang melakukan pernikahan antar wilayah, maka pihak istri diharuskan berpindah wilayah ke wilayah pihak suami dan masih diperbolehkan mengunjungi wilayah asal jika menunjukkan dan menyerahkan surat resmi dari pemimpin wilayah suami bahwa pihak istri merupakan penduduk asli wilayah asal.

6\. Penduduk Erthan diperbolehkan melakukan perpindahan permanen antar negara.

7\. Penduduk Erthan dilarang keras melakukan tindak kejahatan. Jika tertangkap melanggar, maka akan dikenakan hukuman mati.

8\. Penduduk Erthan diwajibkan menjaga lingkungannya. Jika tertangkap melanggar, maka akan dikenakan denda senilai 1 milyar EP, serta hukuman penjara selama minimal 20 tahun.

9\. Setiap pemimpin wilayah planet Erthan, dilarang keras melakukan penggelapan dana, KKN, atau tindak kejahatan lainnya. Jika tertangkap melanggar maka akan diberlakukan hukuman mati.

.

.

.

Cast:

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Lee Jaehwan

(Akan bertambah seiring cerita)

.

.

.

Perlu kulanjut?


	2. The Flowers

**Fleur et Neige**

[ _The Flowers_ ]

.

.

Seokjin tidak akan pernah lupa cerita perjuangan orang tuanya untuk menghadirkannya di sini yang pernah paman dan bibinya ceritakan secara diam-diam saat dia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ibunya yang pernah berusaha menggugurkannya karena ayahnya yang berselingkuh..

benar-benar rumit.

Cerita itu selalu berputar dengan sendirinya dalam benak Seokjin setiap kali dia melamun dan Seokjin bisa membayangkan kesedihan, amarah, serta kerumitan yang muncul pada saat itu, membuat Seokjin terkadang merasa sedih, seperti sekarang.

"Hey."

Seokjin menoleh, kemudian seutas senyum dia hadirkan di wajahnya, "Hai Yoongi," sapanya, "Duduklah." Kursi kosong di hadapan Seokjin kemudian diisi oleh Yoongi. Teman baru Seokjin itu terlihat sama seperti hari kemarin, acuh, tapi manis.

"Kau ingin kemana dulu? _Calidum Park_ atau _Flumine_?" Seokjin memandangi Yoongi dengan antusias, sementara yang ditanya tampak berpikir seraya menatap buku panduan wisata di tangannya. "Hmm.. biar kupikir dulu. Keduanya sama bagusnya."

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menyesap susu coklat hangatnya. Min Yoongi adalah teman barunya. Meski begitu acuh, Seokjin tetap menyukai Yoongi, sebagai teman tentunya. Teman barunya ini baru saja pindah dari Heze ke Alioth dan rumah Yoongi sekarang berada di seberang rumah Seokjin. Seokjin dan Yoongi berteman sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Awalnya Seokjin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi _tour guide_ Yoongi, tapi si Min bilang lebih baik Seokjin menjadi temannya saja, dan mereka pun berteman.

"Seokjin, ayo ke _Flumine_ dulu." Yoongi turun dari kursi dan Seokjin mengekor.

 _Flumine_ , seperti biasa, mengalir dengan damai mengantarkan sekian banyak bunga edelweiss pada _Beauté Hole_. Seokjin menggelar selimut pikniknya di atas rumput, lalu duduk di atasnya. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sibuk dengan kameranya.

Kemudian Seokjin menengok ke kanan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ada lubang besar, _Beauté Hole_ , si pengakhir aliran _Flumine_ sisi utara -sisi tempat Seokjin dan Yoongi berada

Pada tanggal 30 Juni sampai 1 Juli, tadah yang ada pada dasar _Beauté Hole_ akan naik sampai ke permukaan sementara _Flumine_ akan kering sejak tiga hari sebelum 30 Juni. Bunga-bunga edelweiss yang pernah mengalir dan jatuh ke dalam _Beauté Hole_ akan berada di atas tadah yang naik ke permukaan. Ketika itu terjadi, Festival _Beauté_ dimulai dan penduduk Alioth dipersilakan untuk mengambil bunga edelweiss maksimal dua buah untuk masing-masing individu bila diperlukan.

Seokjin menengok ke kiri dan memandangi Yoongi yang bergerak untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana _Flumine_ bisa memiliki lubang besar yang membuat sungai ini terbagi menjadi utara dan selatan." Yoongi menunjuk _Beauté Hole_.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya sebelum bercerita.

"Menurut cerita leluhur, dulu ada malaikat yang turun ke Erthan dan menetap di Alioth. Setiap hari malaikat itu mengunjungi sungai ini dan membuat sungai ini mengalirkan bunga edelweiss tanpa henti. Suatu hari, malaikat itu bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tampan-"

"Ish, dongeng itu ya.. lelaki selalu digambarkan tampan." potong Yoongi. Seokjin terkekeh, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Malaikat itu jatuh cinta pada si lelaki, tapi sayangnya lelaki itu jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain dan menikahinya-"

"Tunggu.." Yoongi kembali memotong, "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar cerita ini." dahinya berkerut. Seokjin mengulas senyumnya. "Dengarkan sampai habis."

"Si malaikat pun bersedih. Setiap hari nafasnya semakin sesak dan membuatnya sering kali terbatuk. Setiap kali dia terbatuk, kelopak bunga edelweiss akan keluar dari mulutnya. Setiap hari semakin banyak kelopak yang keluar. Akhirnya malaikat pun mati dan di hari itu pula, lubang besar muncul dan membagi _Flumine_ menjadi dua. Dan itu-"

"Juga merupakan asal dari hanahaki." lanjut Yoongi dan Seokjin mengangguk seraya mendekatkan keranjang piknik untuk mengambil camilan.

Suasananya hening detik berikutnya, Seokjin sibuk mengunyah dan Yoongi sibuk memonitor hasil jepretannya.

Pertanyaan seputar hanahaki hinggap dibenak Yoongi. Yoongi pernah dengar dari temannya bahwa ada pengidap hanahaki pada tahun 1992, dan orang malang itu tinggal di sini, Alioth. Yoongi rasa tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada Seokjin.

"Seokjin, kenapa hanahaki langka?"

Baru saja Seokjin hendak melahap kue kering di tangannya. Tapi Seokjin menahannya. "Karena.. aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena penyebabnya malaikat kungkin? Kudengar juga setiap ada yang terkena hanahaki jumlahnya selalu dua orang. Mungkin berhubungan dengan malaikat dan lelaki yang dia cintai itu?"

"Oh, ya, mungkin.."

Seokjin juga memiliki pertanyaan tentang penyakit itu. Kenapa penyakit itu langka? Dan kenapa penyakit itu hanya ada di wilayah _Spring_?

"Ah ya, lusa itu pemilihan pemimpin yang baru bukan? Siapa yang akan kau pilih, Kim Wonsik atau Lee Jaehwan?"

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya. "Entah, aku saja tidak tahu rupa mereka atau sifat mereka."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu lusa bagaimana?"

"Akan kusilang keduanya, jadi suaranya tidak sah."

Yoongi ingin marah namun tidak mampu karena cengiran polos Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Seokjin melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu dengan rapi. Tak lama kemudian dia mendapat pelukan, seperti biasanya.

"Anak ibu sudah pulang, hm? Kau sudah makan? Yoongi tidak mampir?" ibunya banyak bertanya, seperti biasa. Seokjin tersenyum seraya mengangguk, kemudian melepas pelukan. "Sudah. Yoongi ingin menghubungi temannya, jadi dia pulang."

Ibu Seokjin merangkul anaknya dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Sudah tersaji banyak makanan di sana, membuat perut Seokjin bergejolak walau sudah terisi makanan sebelumnya.

"Makanlah, itu semua untukmu."

Mata Seokjin berbinar gembira. Dia memang tidak akan pernah puas bila menyangkut makanan, selalu ingin lebih. Seokjin bergerak cepat untuk duduk dan memulai sesi makannya.

Ibu Seokjin tertawa pelan. "Kalau sudah selesai, matikan lampunya dan bilang-"

"Pada Bibi Cho untuk membersihkan semuanya. Ya bu, aku tahu." Seokjin mengangguk dan mengancungkan jempolnya.

Ibu Seokjin pergi, meninggalkan sang anak yang mulai makan dengan hikmat. Namun tak berapa lama, Seokjin bangun untuk menyalakan radio, karena Seokjin tidak bisa menikmati makanannya jika dia makan sendiri. Setidaknya harus ada suara orang lain, karena itulah sesi berita adalah sesi kesukaan Seokjin sejak kecil.

" _.. berita utama hari ini. Seorang penduduk Bellatrix berhasil menyelundupkan diri ke wilayah_ Spring _dan menjadi buronan nomor satu. Dugaan sementara, buronan tersebut merupakan anak dari pemimpin wilayah_ Gnactlree _. Pemimpin_ Spring _saat ini, Kim Junmyeon telah mengerahkan setengah dari aparat keamanan serta beberapa pasukan khusus untuk mencari orang tersebut._ "

Seokjin memperlambat kunyahannya. Seokjin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi untuk sekarang Seokjin takut. Dia dengar orang dari wilayah _Gnactlree_ adalah orang-orang berbahaya dan sekarang.. salah satunya berada di Spring. Seokjin harap orang ini tidak berada di Alioth, serta semoga orang ini cepat ditemukan.

" _.. pemilihan akan diundur hingga dua bulan lagi berdasarkan hasil runding antara pemimpin saat ini dengan para calon pemimpin.._ "

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan para pemimpin.

" _.. siapapun yang melihat seorang lelaki dengan tattoo petir berwarna putih pada leher sebelah kiri lelaki tersebut, harap melapor-_ "

Seokjin mematikan radio, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang makan untuk memanggil Bibi Cho.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pergi ya."

"Sudah bawa camilan? Uang?" ibu Seokjin mendekati Seokjin dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah anaknya, kemudian memekik gemas ketika Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Bu, aku sudah besar."

Ibunya tertawa, "Ibu tahu, ibu hanya merasa bersalah dan khawatir." Seokjin dapat melihat dengan jelas mata jernih ibunya mulai dilinangi airmata.

"Aah, ibu, ayolah.. itu sudah lewat. Yang penting aku ada di sini sekarang dan aku menyayangi ibu dan ayah."

Seokjin mendapat kecupan di kedua pipinya. "Ibu dan ayah lebih menyayangimu."

"Aku pergi, ya?" Seokjin melambai pada ibunya.

"Ya. Pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, oke?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pergi. Hari ini dia ingin jalan-jalan sendiri terlebih dahulu karena Yoongi pegi dengan menemui temannya yang lain, jadi Seokjin baru akan menemui Yoongi setelah makan siang. Rencananya Seokjin akan pergi ke _Culoms_ , tempat wisata kesukaan Seokjin.

 _Culoms_ adalah sebuah labirin dari kaca dan kacanya dihiasi oleh tanaman merambat. Sudah dibangun sejak abad ke-13 dan tidak pernah mengalami renovasi, jadi ada beberapa plak yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dari cermin. Tapi disitulah daya tarik labirin itu.

Seokjin tersenyum pada penjaga loket dan mengucapkan terima kasih, setelah itu berjalan masuk ke _Culoms_. Seokjin sedikit terkejut karena hanya melihat sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang di dalam, karena biasanya _Culoms_ dipenuhi banyak orang. Mungkin karena berita semalam penduduk Alioth jadi merasa takut untuk keluar?

Seokjin mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dia potret. Tapi kelihatannya hari ini dia tidak akan memotret apapun, tidak ada yang menarik hari ini.

Seokjin akhirnya berbelok ke kiri setelah sekian panjang perjalanan, mencapai pusat dari _Culoms_. Dia disapa oleh pohon willow putih raksasa dan Seokjin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika memandangi pohon itu. Seokjin duduk di bawah pohon raksasa itu, kemudian bersandar perlahan-lahan. Matanya terpejam ketika merasa terusik dengan bias-bias matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

"Hei.. hei.."

Seokjin dengan terpaksa membuka matanya dan menatap orang yang mengguncang pelan tubuhnya. Seorang lelaki dengan surai hitam legam dan kulit sedikit pucat. Sedikit rumit untuk menjelaskan rupa lelaki itu, yang jelas.. lelaki itu tampan.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku lupa untuk membeli peta dan aku lupa jalan keluar." lelaki itu memberikan Seokjin senyum kikuk.

Seokjin bangun dari duduknya dan membenahi dirinya. "Keluar bersamaku saja, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghafal arah yang kuberikan." Seokjin meraih tangan lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jalan di sampingku oke?"

"O-oke.. t-tunggu, aku harus memakai maskerku." maka Seokjin melepas tangan lelaki itu dan menggandengnya kembali setelah masker putih terpasang di wajah lelaki itu, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya.

Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak bertanya apapun pada lelaki di sampingnya, takut berpikir kalau dirinya sok akrab. Tidak, Seokjin tidak mau. Terakhir kali dia bersikap seperti itu.. tidak ada yang berjalan lancar ke depannya.

"Nah, kita sudah di luar." Seokjin melepas tangannya, tapi lelaki itu meriah kembali tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Biar kutraktir kau secangkir kopi karena telah membantuku." katanya. Wajahnya masih tertutup masker, tapi dari matanya Seokjin tahu kalau lelaki itu tersenyum padanya.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, lagipula aku tidak suka kopi dan temanku sudah menungguku." Seokjin berbohong untuk alasan terakhir, masih ada sekitar empat jam lagi sebelum pertemuannya dengan Yoongi. Seokjin takut merepotkan lelaki itu saja.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak terburu-buru."

"I-itu.."

"Kau masih bisa bersantai di bawah pohon willow tadi, itu berarti kau tidak terburu-buru."

Seokjin merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Seharusnya tadi dia diam saja atau beralasan kalau dia malas bergerak atau apa. Sekarang dia merasa tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, kuterima traktiranmu. Tapi belikan aku susu coklat saja."

.

.

.

Seokjin memandangi lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya memesan, sementara dirinya duduk menunggu. Rasa tidak enak kembali menggerogoti Seokjin mengingat berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan lelaki itu untuk mengantri, karena mereka berada di kafe paling terkenal di Alioth.

"Ini susu coklatmu."

Seokjin melirik cangkir susu coklat yang disodorkan padanya, kemudian perhatiannya dialihkan kembali pada lelaki yang sekarang duduk di depannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena merepotkanmu." ucap Seokjin tak enak.

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Justru aku yang merepotkanmu, karena itu aku ingin mentraktirmu." lagi, Seokjin menangkap senyum di balik masker putih itu.

"Oh ya!" Seokjin menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kita belum berkenalan!" dan tangannya terulur pada lelaki bermasker itu. "Namaku Kim Seokjin."

Lelaki itu membalas uluran Seokjin. "Hai Seokjin, aku.. bisa kau mendekat?" pinta lelaki itu. Maka Seokjin memajukan tubuhnya, memposisikan telinganya di samping bibir lelaki bermasker itu.

"Aku Lee Jaehwan, senang bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Info** : Bunga edelweiss yang ada di sini bukan edelweiss yang ada di Indonesia.

Buat yang baca HOW, aku ngga liat tanda papa bakal balikin laptop jadi.. aku butuh waktu merancang ulang kelanjutannya.

Tapi ini buat kalian, pengganti HOW, yang My Story kuhapus karena aku melihat ada resiko terhadap sesuatu hehe :)

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya. Aku mikir keras buat cerita ini karena aku sendiri yang nyiptain nama nama aneh yang ada di sini. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau aneh buat kalian.

Maaf kalau ini di luar ekspektasi kalian * _bow_ *

Kalo ada _typo_ harap dimaafkan * _bow_ *

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	3. Spring and Winter

**Fleur et Neige**

[ _Spring_ _and Winter_ ]

.

.

 _"Aku Lee Jaehwan, senang bertemu denganmu."_

.

.

Seokjin menarik tubuhnya, kembali ke posisi posisinya semula. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Seokjin menyunggingkan senyumnya, namun sedikit bingung melihat ekspresi terkejut yang lelaki bernama Jaehwan di depannya ini keluarkan.

"Maaf apa aku-"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Seokjin menggeleng, dia sangat yakin inilah pertama kalinya dia bertemu lelaki ini bersutai hitam legam ini. Walau namanya terasa tidak asing untuk Seokjin.

"Seokjin.. aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu!"

Seokjin nyaris melompat dari kursinya ketika Lee Jaehwan memekik keras seraya menyambar tangan Seokjin dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Keadaan jadi sedikit canggung untuk Seokjin dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi hanya senyum kikuk yang bisa Seokjin berikan sebagai reaksi.

Detik Jaehwan melepas tangan Seokjin detik berikutnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." ucapnya

Seokjin menggeleng dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tidak apa. Jaehwan, berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh lima, kau sendiri?"

"Kita seumuran. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." ucap Seokjin, kemudian meraih cangkir pink berisi susu coklatnya dan menyesapnya.

Jaehwan tertegun beberapa saat, kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar penuh harap untuk Seokjin. "Ya, aku akan sangat senang jika bisa _berteman_ denganmu."

.

.

.

Yoongi melirik menara jam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Jam yang bagus, penduduk Alioth memang ahlinya membuat monumen-monumen yang memanjakan mata. Yoongi sangat menyukai menara jam itu, masalahnya sudah kurang lebih tiga puluh lima menit berlalu dari waktu yang dia dan Seokjin sepakati, namun Seokjin belum kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yoongi khawatir Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan atau tertimpa hal buruk lainnya..

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi dengan cepat menengok, kakinya berlari secepat yang dia bisa menghampiri Seokjin. Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi menarik Seokjin ke dalan pelukan eratnya. "Ya! Kenapa terlambat?! Kau terluka?! Yang mana yang sakit?!" kemudian Yoongi pemuda berkulit pucat itu melepas pelukannya dan memandangi Seokjin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa, maaf aku terlambat-"

"Maaf, aku yang membuat Seokjin terlambat."

Pandangan Yoongi beralih pada sosok yang berdiri di belakang Seokjin, lelaki dengan masker putih membungkuk pada Yoongi.

Mata Yoongi memicing menatap lelaki yang sedikit asing baginya, namun Yoobgi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa lelaki itu sedikit familiar untuknya. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya. "Kau tampak.. familiar."

Seokjin berbalik dan mendapati Jaehwan terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit takut. Diraihnya lengan Yoongi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kami hanya terlalu asyik mengobrol. Dia Lee Jaehwan, kami bertemu di _Culoms_."

Sekarang keadaan berbalik, Yoongi lah yang menatap Jaehwan kebingungan dan takut, sementara Jahwan tampak panik.

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak-"

" _Pffftt_.." Seokjin menginterupsi. "Kenapa memanggilnya tuan? Memang dia-"

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, panik. "Seokjin! Kau-"

"Ei, ei, ei! Bagaimana jika kita berbicara di sana saja?" Jaehwan menunjuk bangunan megah yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka, kemudian berjalan dengan Seokjin dan Yoongi dirangkulannya, tidak peduli dengan Yoongi terus meminta maaf dan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakannya di atas meja kayu milik perpustakaan. Perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang Seokjin sukai. Seokjin yakin, jika bukan karena lukisan indah khas Alioth yang ada pada sekujur atap bangunan yang menampung buku ini, dia pasti sudah jatuh tidur.

Saat ibunya membawa Seokjin ke sini, yang menarik untuk Seokjin bukanlah jumlah buku yang tertampung di sini, melainkan ornamen-ornamen emas murni yang ada di pilar-pilar bangunan ini, dinding, serta atap.

Seokjin melirik ke kirinya, jauh di sana, ada Yoongi dan Jaehwan yang sedang berbincang tanpa dirinya entah mengenai apa, tapi Seokjin ingin tahu. Kedua teman barunya itu terkadang bergantian membungkuk pada satu sama lain.

Seokjin berdecak kesal, kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Detik berikutnya bibirnya terkatup menahan pekikan ketika kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Seokjin pikir tidak akan sakit.

"Seokjin." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Seokjin ingin tahu apa yang membuat si Min itu begitu senang.

"Kita tidak jadi ke _Cessa Park_ , oke? Aku ingin ke rumahmu dan makan biskuit dengan ibumu." dan Yoongi langsung menarik Seokjin yang tidak mengerti. Berkali-kali bibir Seokjin bergerak, bertanya, "Yoongi, ada apa?" pada Yoongi. Namun yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyum lebar dan sebuah gelengan. Bahkan ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah Seokjin, Yoongi langsung berteriak memanggil ibu Seokjin seperti seseorang yang rumahnya terbakar.

"Bibi Kim!"

Ibu Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya yang memang letaknya sedikit jauh dari ruang tamu. "Yoongi, kenapa?" wanita itu tampak panik dan cemas.

"Bibi, bisa bicara berdua? Astaga, bibi akan terkejut!" Yoongi menarik ibu Seokjin menuju halaman belakang, meninggalkan Seokjin yang mencebikkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang bergerak mengambil camilan di atas meja.

"Ck, selalu aku yang ditinggal." kesalnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon memandangi langit malam Acrux yang selalu kosong dengan sedih, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu yang menjadi pembatas antara kamarnya dengan balkon.

"Namjoon, kau belum tidur?"

Namjoon berbalik dan memberikan senyumnya pada wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Belum. Ibu sebaiknya tidur."

Ibu Namjoon tersenyum pada anaknya. "Seharusnya ibu yang bilang itu padamu."

Jari Namjoon bergerak menunjuk meja kerjanya yang terlihat hampir seperti kapal pecah. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

Ibunya mengangguk mengerti dan terlihat hendak melangkah pergi, namun tetap bergeming. "Namjoon.." terdengar nada keputus asaan di dalam panggilan itu. "Jangan terus bersedih." ucap wanita itu pada akhirnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Jika saja gengsinya tidak tinggi, Namjoon pasti sudah meminta ibunya untuk menemani malamnya yang terasa -selalu- menyedihkan.

Hanya malam.

Hanya malam yang menjadi saksi seorang Kim Namjoon yang menyedihkan. Awalnya siang juga tahu, tapi seminggu yang lalu Namjoon terpilih menjadi pemimpin wilayah _Winter_ , jadi siangnya dihabiskan benar-benar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin sekarang. Siang adalah saat dimana Kim Namjoon yang hebat menampakkan diri.

Nafas lelaki dengan surai putih itu terhela dengan begitu berat. Jika ada malaikat yang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, maka Namjoon mohon dengan sangat untuk cabut rasa sakit di hatinya tanpa tersisa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ya, sesingkat ini dan sengaja :)

Buat **Chii.S** , Namjoon di Acrux ternyata :)

Makasih udah mampir :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	4. Interested

**Fleur et Neige**

[ _Interested_ ]

.

.

 _Namjoon mohon dengan sangat untuk cabut rasa sakit di hatinya tanpa tersisa_

.

.

Siang yang hangat dan sejuk di saat yang bersamaan, burung-burung berkcau merdu seperti dalam cerita anak-anak, dan embun pada setiap helai daun dan kelopak bunga memantul seperti berlian.. jelas ini hari yang indah untuk Jaehwan. Dia tahu hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh seorang Lee Jaehwan.

"Tuan, hari yang indah, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja." balas Jaehwan. "Ethan, kita pergi ke _Cluster_ Looch, tolong."

Ethan, supir Lee Jaehwan, tampak terkejut. Pemandangan _Cluster_ Looch memang sama bagusnya dengan _Cluster_ Lothos -tempat tinggal Jaehwan-, tapi atasannya harus menghadiri rapat dengan teamnya.

" Tuan-"

"Hanya sebentar Ethan. Aku hanya ingin menyapa masa depan."

.

.

.

Mata setengah terbuka, wajah yang membengkak, tubuh yang bungkuk ketika berjalan.. jelas sekali Kim Seokjin baru bangun dari tidurnya. Namun si cantik memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari rumah untuk menyirami tanamannya di halaman depan kecil miliknya.

Otak Seokjin belum bisa mencerna apapun, bahkan ketika seekor lebah taman liar menggigit tangannya, Seokjin tidak melakukan apapun. Padahal jika bekas gigitannya tidak segera dikompres dengan daun mint akan mengakibatkan bengkak yang menyakitkan serta ruam merah di sekujur tubuh yang tentunya sangat gatal.

"Ya ampun Seokjin!" seseorang menarik tangan kiri Seokjin.

Seokjin memandangi orang itu, lalu menyapanya hangat. "Hai Yoongi."

Yoongi memandangi Seokjin horror. Lebah taman liar baru saja menggigitnya dan si cantik ini tidak melakukan apapun dan menyapa Yoongi yang panik setengah mati seperti orang tolol.

Yoongi mendesah berat. "Seokjin, apa kau tidak memiliki daun mint?" yang ditanya menggeleng. Sial! Yoongi merutuk dalam hati. Pasalnya persediaan daun mint di rumahnya juga sudah habis.

Rasa panik semakin menggerogoti Yoongi hingga ke tulang melihat beberapa ruam merah mulai bermunculan di kulit Seokjin. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucap Yoongi final. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Seokjin yang masih memakai piyama motif sapi atau debgan dirinya sendiri yang hanya memakai celana pendek.

"Selamat pagi Yonggi dan Seokjin- astaga! Seokjin, wajah-"

"Dia digigit lebah taman liar. Bisa antar kami ke rumah sakit?!" suara Yoongi naik karena panik yang mendera. Jaehwan pun bergerak cepat menggendong Seokjin yang tidak memakai alas kaki. Jaehwan tidak ingin kaki Seokjin tergores walau hanya satu goresan.

Seokjin sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman dalam gendongan " _Eungh_ , tanganku sakit." rintih si cantik dan itu membuat Jaehwan merasakan sesuatu yang ngilu di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Yoongi, kau duduk di depan."

Kamar rawat VIP, tempat Seokjin berakhir. Seokjin sudah melarang Jaehwan saat lelaki itu meminta para perawat memindahkannya ke ruang itu, tapi malah omelan yang Seokjin dapatkan.

Seokjin hanya belum sadar sepenuhnya ketika lebah taman liar menggigit tangannya. Itu saja.

"Biasanya kau sarapan apa?" Jaehwan bertanya.

"Biasanya hanya roti dan susu." Seokjin berbohong. Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Seokjin hanya sarapan dengan susu dan roti. Kenyataannya, menu sarapan Seokjin dengan menu makan siangnya hampir sama, lalu dia akan makan camilan satu jam setelahnya.

Telinga Seokjin menangkap suara pintu terbuka dan dia pun menoleh, Yoongi berjalan masuk. Teman Seokjin itu pulang sebentar untuk bersih-bersih tadi, meninggalkan Seokjin dengan Jaehwan yang mengomelinya tentang bahaya lebah taman liar yang tentunya sudah Seokjin ketahui.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Yoongi. Tolong jaga Seokjin sementara aku mencari sarapan yang dia mau." Seokjin melirik Jaehwan dan rasa tidak enak yang sama seperti kali pertama mereka berkenalan di kafe menggerogoti Seokjin. Seokjin rasa dia sangat merepotkan lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Lamunan Seokjin pecah oleh pertanyaan Yoongi. Kepalanya mengangguk lemas. "Ya, berkat Jaehwan."

"Kau akan berada di sini hingga sembuh total. Jaehwan yang meminta." dan berkat ucapan Yoongi, Seokjin semakin merasa tidak enak pada Jaehwan.

"Yoongi, ibu bagaimana?"

"Sudah kuberitahu, tapi Bibi Kim minta maaf karena baru bisa menjenguk sore nanti, teman-teman lamanya berkunjung. Tapi Bibi Kim terdengar sangat panik tadi."

Kepala Seokjin mengangguk-angguk kecil, dia sudah tahu perkara teman-teman lama ibunya. Itulah alasan dia memaksakan diri untuk menyirami bunga walau kesadarannya sama sekali belum datang.

"Jangan lupa berterimakasih pada Jaehwan, dia mengorbankan jadwal rapatnya untuk merawatmu."

Seokjin mencatat baik-baik dikepalanya untuk membalas kebaikan Jaehwan.

.

.

.

"Kutunggu kehadiranmu sepupu.."

"Tambahan satu kamar lagi?.. _twin bed_ , oke, tidak masalah.. ya, ya."

Dan sambungan _holo_ Namjoon putuskan. Lee Jaehwan, sepupu sekaligus calon pemimpin wilayah _Spring_ yang sekarang masih merangkap menjadi menteri lingkungan dan tata ruang wilayah _Spring_ akan datang mengunjungi Hatysa. Kunjungan yang membuat Namjoon harus pergi ke Hatysa walau tubuhnya terasa remuk karena lelah.

Kamar hotel memang nyaman, tapi tetap tidak sebanding dengan kamar sendiri bagi Namjoon. Belum lagi Namjoon meninggalkan ibunya di Acrux. Memang penjagaan di rumahnya sangat ketat, tapi Namjoon tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

Namjoon hendak mengambil beberapa file ketika _holo watch_ nya berbunyi. Dari Lee Jaehwan dan itu sebuah foto. Dahi Namjoon berkerut melihat dua tangan yang berada dalam foto itu. Namjoon tahu jelas tangan yang berurat dengan tulang-tulang yang tegas adalah tangan Jaehwan, tapi Namjoon bertanya-tanya tangan siapa yang sedang diinfus dan terluhat lentik? Apa itu kekasih Jaehwan? Kenapa sepupunya itu tidak bercerita?

 **N: _siapa itu?_**

 **Jaehwan: _tebaklah.._**

 **N: _kekasihmu?_**

 **Jaehwan: _mungkin (?)_**

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Sepupunya jelas adalah orang yang sangat beruntung, tidak seperti dirinya yang bernasib malang. Mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain, lalu kehilangannya, dari dirinya sendiri dan juga dunia. Semoga Jaehwan tidak mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Namjoon tidak yakin sepupunya itu akan kuat melewati fase kelabu yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan menguap. Dia tertidur setelah memakan sarapan yang Jaehwan belikan untuknya dan menonton beberapa acara di TV. Tapi Seokjin sedikit mendengar percakapan Jaehwan dengan seseorang yang lelaki itu panggil sepupu. Seokjin harap dia tidak termasuk seorang penguping karena hal itu.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Apa kau lapar? Ini sudah siang.." Jaehwan tersenyum pada Seokjib. Seokjin hampir mengatakan bahwa dia sangat lapar sebelum teringat bahwa dia sudah cukup merepotkan Jaehwan. Akhirnya Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin minum."

Jaehwan dengan senang hati mengambilkan air yang ada di nakas dan memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"Kau hanya ingin minum? Sudah waktunya makan siang."

Seokjin menenggak air dari gelas hingga teguk terakhir lalu menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu-"

"Eih, seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya." belum sempat Seokjin menahan Jaehwan, lelaki itu sudah menekan tombol jingga yang ada di sampung tempat tidur.

Seokjin jadi heran sendiri, kenapa rasanya dia terus merepotkan orang-orang? Apa karena dia lemah? Seokjin akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang kalau begitu.

"Jaehwan,"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, mengabaikan berita di TV yang masih mencari buronan nomor satu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?"

"Kita baru berteman seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah."

Jaehwan terdiam beberapa saat, setelah itu tersenyum begitu lebar pada Seokjin. "Aku melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati karena orang yang membutuhkanku itu adalah kau, Seokjin." tangannya mengusak rambut Seokjin lembut. "Lagipula aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku menganggap semua itu sebagai.. latihan."

"Latihan?" tanya Seokjin bingung dan Jaehwan mengangguk. "Ya, latihan."

"Latihan apa?"

" _Hmm_.. nanti kau juga tahu." Jaehwan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Entah mengapa itu membuat wajah Seokjin merona. Jaehwan terlihat tampan ketika melakukannya.

"Seokjin, apa kau tahu Hatysa?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Tentu dia tahu Hatysa, Seokjin sangat ingin ke sana sejak kecil, terutama saat bunga salju mekar. Sayang ibunya tidak mengizinkan Seokjin pergi sendiri ke sana sementara ibunya juga tidak ingin pergi ke sana menemani Seokjin.

"Jika aku mengajakmu ke sana, apa kau mau ikut? Dengan Yoongi tentu saja."

Pertanyaan itu.. pertanyaan itu tentu saja tidak akan Seokjin jawab dengan tidak. Jaehwan baru bertanya padanya saja Seokjin sudah sangat senang. Pergi berdua saja tanpa Yoongi juga tidak masalah untuk Seokjin.

"Tiga hari lagi aku akan ke Hatysa dan aku tentu akan kesepian meski di sana ada sepupuku." tangan Jaehwan menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang bebas dari infus. "Kuharap kau mau ikut."

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Seokjin mengangguk berkali-kali, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu lebar. Terlihat dengan jelas Seokjin sangat senang.

"AKU MAU! Terima kasih Jaehwan!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus menurut padaku, oke? Makan teratur dan jangan menolak obat yang diberikan dokter." Jaehwan berucap.

Seokjin memang sempat menolak obat untuk mengempiskan bengkak dan menghilangkan ruam yang diberikan dokter padanya. Seokjin memang menyukai semua yang bisa dimakan kecuali obat. Tapi untuk kunjungan yang dia impikan, Seokjin akan berusaha.

"Aku akan!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Masih sedikit-sedikit, kuharap kalian ngga keberatan..

Makasih buat _support_ kalian untuk cerita ini :))

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain tanya aja, nanti kuluangin waktu buat jawab kok :)

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	5. Gloomy

**Fleur et Neige**

[ _Gloomy_ ]

.

.

.

Tubuh itu masih terbalut selimut tebal yang menemaninya semalaman penuh, yang kehadirannya bahkan tidak diketahui si pemakai. Senyum kecil tersemat di wajah Namjoon ketika kesadarannya sudah berkumpul, merasa sedikit senang dengan perhatian yang ibunya berikan.

Disingkapnya selimut tebal itu dan turun dari ranjang besarnya. Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri di bawah guyuran air panas. Selepas itu membenahi wajahnya agar tampak sempurna karena hari ini adalah hari dimana sepupunya datang dengan tamu tambahan. Sebagai tuan rumah, Namjoon harus berpenampilan rapi tanpa cela.

Langit masih gelap, tapi dapur rumah Namjoon sudah begitu sibuk. Para koki dan asisten mereka berlalu lalang menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan mereka. Di antara para penghuni dapur, Ibu Namjoon berdiri sambil sesekali berseru,

"Hani, kurangi ladanya, kau akan membuat perut anakku terbakar."

"Will, ini kurang matang."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak.. tidak ada jus pagi ini. Teh dan susu!"

Namjoon yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur terkekeh pelan melihat betapa sibuk mulut ibunya mengatur semuanya. Sedikit kasihan dengan para pesuruh ibunya, tapi bisa apa dia? Ibunya terlalu _picky_.

"Pagi, bu." Namjoon menyapa dengan senyum kecil. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ibunya dan memberikan wanita itu pelukan hangat.

"Pagi juga untukmu, nak. Tunggulah di ruang makan, sebentar lagi sarapannya siap."

Lagi, Namjoon terkekeh. "Yah, aku tidak yakin dengan itu." dan lelaki itu mendapatkan pukulan kecil dari sang ibu. "Kau ini, sudah cepat sana!" Kim Namjoon pun pergi dengan tawa di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Seokjin tidak pernah pudar sejak keberangkatan tadi pagi. Bahkan Yoongi harus memeriksa apa sahabatnya itu benar-benar dalam kondisi baik dan normal. Seokjin menggerutu ketika Yoongi melakukan itu dan Jaehwan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Ini kali pertama Seokjin melakukan perpindahan wilayah dan pengalaman pertamanya ini terasa semakin berkesan karena dia tidak menaiki pesawat biasa, Dia dan Yoongi terbang menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik Jaehwan. Awalnya Seokjin tidak percaya dan berasumsi bahwa yang Jaehwan gunakan adalah pesawat milik wilayah _Spring_ , tapi setelah melihat tulisan yang tertera pada badan pesawat, Seokjin jadi semakin kagum dengan Jaehwan.

Lee Jaehwan, lelaki yang duduk terpisah dari Seokjin dan Yoongi menoleh ke samping dan bertanya, "Kau butuh atau ingin sesuatu, Seokjin?"

" _Ekhm_ , aku masih ada di sini." Yoongi berucap cepat. Jaehwan yang menyadari kesalahannya meminta maaf dan turut menanyakan Yoongi yang dijawab dengan 'tidak' oleh lelaki pucat itu.

"Bagaimana, Seokjin?" tanya Jaehwan lagi.

"Aku lapar, tapi-"

" _A, a, a.._ " Jaehwan menggeleng, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Bayangan beberapa makanan hinggap di kepala Seokjin dan membuatnya semakin lapar. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak dengan Jaehwan. "Kurasa aku akan makan setelah sampai saja." putusnya. Tapi Jaehwan tidak menerima itu, Seokjin baru saja sembuh dan tidak boleh sampai sakit kembali.

"Biar aku yang memesankan oke?"

Seokjin ingin menolak tapi Jaehwan sudah lebih dahulu memanggil asistennya dan memesankannya sepiring steak porsi besar. Sikap Jaehwan membuat wajah Seokjin menghangat, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Seokjin menyukainya.

"T-terima kasih, Jaehwan." Seokjin berucap dengan malu dan Jaehwan tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar itu. "Kembali, cantik."

"Astaga! Tidak bisakah kalian melihatku? Bahkan aku berada di tengah-tengah kalian!"

.

.

.

"Mereka akan tiba tiga puluh menit lagi, tuan."

Namjoon melirik jam tangannya, lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Suhu di Hatysa turun sekitar lima derajat celsius hari ini, tidak masalah bagi Namjoon, tapi mungkin masalah bagi Jaehwan dan tamu tambahannya.

Ini hari yang sedikit aneh untuk Namjoon, karena lelaki itu terus memikirkan tamu tambahan yang dibawa sepupunya. Ada perasaan yang membuat Namjoon berpikir bahwa Jaehwan membawa kekasihnya. Jika benar sepupunya itu sudah memiliki kekasih, Namjoon tidak akan segan meminta sepuluh kotak besar bunga edelweiss dari negara Alioth untuk di kirim ke Acrux.

Mata Namjoon melirik sekretarisnya dan berkata, "Bilang pada Sean untuk menyiapkan mobil di luar sekarang." sementara dirinya merapikan setelannya, bersiap menyambut tamu-tamunya.

Waktu berlalu dan dari kejauhan, Namjoon bisa melihat dua orang lelaki berjalan ke arahnya. Namjoon bisa dengan mudah mengenali salah satunya, tak lain lagi sepupunya, Lee Jaehwan.

Calon pemimpin wilayah _Spring_ itu tersenyum lebar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Lama tak jumpa, sepupu." ucapnya. Namjoon pun memberikan sebuah pelukan sambutan. "Calon pemimpin _Spring_ , huh? Tidak buruk.."

Pelukan itu lepas dan Jaehwan tampak terkekeh geli dengan candaan remeh sepupunya. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan memimpin lebih baik setelah aku terpilih."

Kekehan geli turut Namjoon keluarkan, namun pandangannya kemudian beralih pada lelaki berkulit pucat yang berdiri di belakang Jaehwan. "Apa ini orang dalam foto itu?" Namjoon tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Sang sepupu menengok ke belakang, "Oh bukan, bukan. Maaf Yoongi, silakan lanjutkan acara membacamu. Tidak, bukan Yoongi. Tenang, dia sedang ke toilet, oh! Itu dia."

Namjoon tak bisa mengendalikan matanya yang begitu saja bergerak mengikuti arah kemana jari Jaehwan menujuk. Terlalu kabur awalnya, penglihatanan pemimpin wilayah _Winter_ itu sedikit buruk, namun semakin Seokjin mendekat, semakin jelas dan semakin Namjoon terpaku dengan sosoknya.

"Nah, sepupu kenalkan ini Seokjin, Seokjin kenalkan ini Namjoon, sepupuku."

Seokjin mengeluarkan senyumnya, hal biasa yang dia lakukan setiap berkenalan dengan orang lain, tangannya terulur pada Namjoon. "Hai Namjoon, aku Seokjin." sapa si cantik hangat. Tangannya masih tetap terulur tatkala Namjoon tidak kunjung membalas. Dalam hatinya, ada rasa takut jika Namjoon tidak menyukainya atau jika ternyata kehadirannya mengganggu Namjoon.

Jaehwan memandangi sepupunya yang terpaku tanpa membalas uluran Seokjin dengan heran. Kim Namjoon sepupunya bukan orang yang membuat orang lain menunggu untuk dijabat, malah seringkali sepupunya yang terlebih dulu mengulurkan tangan.

Akhirnya Jaehwan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Namjoon. "Uh, Namjoon?"

"A-ah, ya."

Dan lelaki itu berbalik, berjalan pergi menjauh. Tapi bukan itu yang perlu diperhatikan, Namjoon berjalan pergi, lelaki itu meninggalkan Seokjin dengan tangan yang masih terulur.

Seokjin sedih dan kecewa, Jaehwan dapat melihat itu dan itu membuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya, membenci sepupu yang selama ini dia banggakan. Kim Namjoon yang hebat dan ramah bukan lagi seseorang yang patut Lee Jaehwan banggakan sekarang.

Seokjin dapat merasakan tangan Jaehwan merangkul dan mengelus pundaknya lembut. Tangannya perlahan turun dan mengepal, sebuah pelampiasan agar airmatanya tidak mengalir.

"Tolong maafkan dia, mung-"

"Sialan sekali dia! Aku tahu dia seorang pemimpin, tapi sikapnya bahkan lebih rendah dari seonggok sampah!" Yoongi memekik, "Jika saja tidak ada peraturan di dunia ini, sudah kucekik dia sampai mati!" Yoongi tak peduli dengan ikatan antara Jaehwan dan Namjoon sekarang, yang dia tahu sahabatnya direndahkan dan Yoongi benci itu.

"Sudahlah Yoongi, tidak apa." suara Seokjin terdengar lembut, namun juga bergetar. "Aku.. aku sudah pernah melewati hal seperti ini." dia menunduk.

Akhirnya dengan cepat, Jaehwan bergerak menggiring Seokjin dan Yoongi untuk berjalan ke mobil. Langit Hatysa, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, berwarna kelabu dan cuaca semakin runyam.

"Akan kubuat dia mi-"

"Tak apa Jaehwan, tidak menyukai seseorang itu normal."

.

.

.

Mata Yoongi sedari tadi terus terarah pada Seokjin kemanapun sahabatnya bergerak. Ada banyak hal yang bisa Yoongi dapati terutama di bagian wajah, ada banyak kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan luka tergambar pada raut Seokjin. Min Yoongi memang bukanlah seorang pembaca wajah atau semacamnya, tapi ketika sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatnya dia akan menjadi sangat peka dan protektif.

Tak ada yang berbicara sejak tadi. Yoongi terlalu memperhatikan Seokjin, sedang yang diperhatikan sibuk merenungkan entah apa. Yoongi tak tahan, "Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya.

Ragu, satu hal yang melekat pada hati Seokjin sekarang. Namun di sisi lain, dia tidak mau menyimpan cerita ini sendiri, Yoongi juga berhak tahu. Tapi Seokjin bingung, apa tidak apa?

"Ayolah, ka-"

"Ayahku.." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Ayahku dulu sekali pernah.. tidak menginginkanku." ucapnya dengan helaan di akhir.

Yoongi terkejut, namun rasa terkejut itu Yoongi tahan. Yang diperlukan sekarang adalah menjadi pendengar yang baik karena Seokjin tampak rapuh ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

"Klise, ayah dijodohkan dengan ibu di saat dia mencintai wanita lain. Ibu tahu, tapi dia tetap diam karena tidak ingin mengubah apapun antara dia dan ayah." Seokjin merapatkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. "Lalu aku hadir. Ibu menyembunyikan itu dari ayah sampai akhirnya ayah tahu dan ayah marah, sangat marah."

"Ayah meminta ibu menggugurkan aku, tapi ibu menolak dan pergi untuk melindungiku. Saat aku lahir, ibu pulang dan ayah.. ayah hampir membunuhku. Tapi tidak bisa, karena.." bibir tebal Seokjin terbuka, namun merasa sulit untuk melanjutkan. Yoongi mengerti, lelaki pucat itu menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluknya. "Sudah, kalau tidak kuat jangan-"

"Karena ibu sudah lebih dahulu membunuh wanita yang ayah cintai."

Tubuh Yoongi sontak menegang. Tak pernah terbayang dalam pikirannya bahwa sosok lemah lembut seperti Ibu Seokjin.. membunuh. Tak pernah terpikirkan dan tak akan pernah bisa.

"Lalu hanahaki.. penyakit langka itu menyerang ayah secara mendadak. Dokter bilang itu karena ketika ibu membunuh wanita itu, cinta ayah tak terbalas lagi. Ayah pun sekarat dan karena paksaan keluarga akhirnya menjalankan operasi. Ayah sehat sekarang, tapi dia tak pernah pulang." Seokjin membalas pelukan Yoongi, "Karena itulah kau tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah melihat ayahku. Dia membenci ibu dan aku, terutama aku." lirihnya.

"Oh Seokjin.. Seokjin yang malang, malang sekali." Yoongi berlirih. Semakin dia eratkan pelukannya untuk Seokjin dengan airmata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"A-aku tidak apa, itu luka lama."

Yoongi nampak menyeka matanya, "Luka lama yang terbuka kembali. Pimpinan wilayah sialan itu kembali membuka lukamu dengan bersikap seperti itu." Yoongi mengusap punggung Seokjin lembut, "Kau adalah orang yang sensitif, aku tahu itu. Jadi, ketika sesuatu terjadi biarkan aku tahu. Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja."

"Yoongi."

"Ya?"

Seokjin menjauhkan tubuh Yoongi, melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap manik Yoongi. "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kenapa kau tidak menolak tawaranku?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau memiliki aura yang nyaman Seokjin. Siapapun yang tidak menyukaimu pasti kehilangan akalnya."

Senyum Seokjin, setelah beberapa waktu menghilang akhirnya kembali. Senyum yang memancing senyum seorang Min Yoongi untuk keluar.

.

.

.

Jaehwan bersumpah dia belum pernah berjalan secepat ini berlandaskan rasa marah luar biasa dalam dirinya. Jaehwan tak masalah dengan orang bersikap tidak sopan dengannya, dia sudah banyak mengalami itu. Tapi ini berbeda.. ini karena Seokjin.

Jaehwan rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk menghampiri kamar Namjoon untuk meneriaki lelaki itu karena ini menyangkut Seokjin. Seokjin, Kim Seokjin, si cantik yang telah mengambil hatinya. Jaehwan tak rela jika seseorang yang begitu dia sayangi direndahkan seperti itu, sedikit pun tidak. Bahkan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa Namjoon baginya, sepupunya itu sudah membuatnya luar biasa marah.

Butuh berkali-kali bagi Jaehwan untuk menekan bel kamar Namjoon hingga yang ditunggu menampakkan diri. Mata Jaehwan menatap nyalang lelaki yang telah menggunakan piyama berbalut jaket putih, sedang dia mendapat tatapan bingung.

"Aku baru tahu kau itu brengsek, Namjoon." Jaehwan berucap tajam.

Kerutan tercipta di dahi Namjoon, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" suara Jaehwan menyalang sepanjang lorong hotel. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Namjoon nyalang. "Kau mengabaikan Seokjin, itu kasar! Kau tahu betapa senangnya dia sebelum ke sini? Kau menghancurkan rasa senangnya dengan memperlakukannya dengan sikap kasar!"

Ah..

Sekarang Namjoon mengerti..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 _Bersih-bersih debu.._

 _Phew_ , setelah waktu yang benar-benar lama cerita ini akhirnya lanjut kembali. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian. Cerita ini butuh persiapan ekstra karena yah.. aku harus buat beberapa hal dulu untuk cerita ini, contohnya nama-nama tempatnya.

Makasih banyak untuk kalian yang baca terutama yang nunggu (walau aku ngga yakin ada). Aku sangat menghargai itu :)

Kalau kalian punya beberapa masukan jangan sungkan buat kasih tahu aku. Dengan senang hati akan kupertimbangin :)

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


	6. Closer

**Fleur et Neige**

[ _Closer_ ]

.

.

 _Ah.._

 _Sekarang Namjoon mengerti.._

.

.

Jika ada yang bilang bahwa secangkir kopi adalah pembuka hari yang sempurna, maka Yoongi tidak setuju dengan itu. Bukan hanya sekadar ucapan, tapi dia pernah mengalami. Saat itu mata terbuka segar adalah apa yang sangat Yoongi butuhkan, tapi tidak ada hasil yang dia dapatkan dari dua cangkir kopi. Bahkan kopi yang dia tenggak adalah kopi dari Felis, daerah penghasil kopi terbaik di Erthan.

Setelah itu Yoongi mencari pembuka hari yang sempurna untuknya dan jalan pagi adalah yang terbaik. Matanya dapat terbuka lebar karena sejuknya pagi dan tubuhnya bisa berolahraga. Namun untuk hari ini jalan paginya terasa berbeda karena Yoongi hanya bisa mengelilingi lorong hotel. Tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan dingin dan udara di dalam hotel sudah cukup dingin untuknya, jika keluar Yoongi yakin dia akan pingsan di tengah jalan.

Kedua tangannya saling bergesekkan untuk menciptakan hangat, setelah itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Berkali-kali dalam hatinya Yoongi mengumpati Lee Jaehwan yang berkata Hatysa tidak sedingin itu.

 _Tidak dingin perutmu! Sialan._

 _Bruk.._

Tubuh Yoongi oleng dan dia pun terjatuh. Sedikit meringis karena kulitnya menyentuh permukaan karpet yang sedikit kasar. Lalu dia menoleh ke samping dan hanya bisa terpaku..

"Maafkan aku, maaf sekali." orang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki berucap panik pada Yoongi. "Aku terburu-buru, jadi tidak melihat jalan dengan baik, apa kau terluka?"

Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab, lidahnya seolah kelu. Dan sepertinya itu membuat si penabrak semakin panik.

"Ayo ikut aku, akan kutraktir secangkir kopi."

Otaknya sadar kalau lelaki bersurai pirang pucat di depannya adalah orang asing, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan kepalanya untuk mengangguk.

.

.

.

" _Kau yakin kau tidak apa sendiri? Aku bisa mempercepat agenda-_ "

"Jaehwan, aku baik."

" _Kau masih dalam masa-_ "

"Sudah lewat, dokter bilang tiga hari, sudah lima hari sekarang itu tandanya aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah.." Seokjin menghela nafasnya dan telinganya dapat melihat Jaehwan melakukan hal yang sama di seberang sana.

" _Kalau ada sesuatu hubungi aku._ " dan Jaehwan memutuskan sambungan holo.

Gugup, itu yang Seokjin rasakan.. atau Seokjin pikir dia rasakan. Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika Jaehwan bisa menemani, karena Yoongi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Seokjin.. sedikit takut sendirian di dalam ruang tertutup.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika bel kamarnya berbunyi. Itu bukan Yoongi, Seokjin yakin, karena Yoongi akan langsung membuka pintu karena lelaki pucat itu tahu _password_ kamar mereka. Seokjin melangkah perlahan dengan membawa miniatur kecil yang ada di atas nakas. Dia menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu dengan cepat.

" _Umm_.., selamat pagi?"

Tubuh Seokjin menegang melihat orang yang mengabaikan ajakan jabat tangannya kemarin. Ingin membalas tapi lidahnya kelu, Seokjin tidak bisa bicara untuk sekarang.

"Jaehwan memintaku menemanimu karena aku tidak memiliki agenda hari ini. _Ekhm_ , tentu saja aku memiliki pekerjaan tapi aku bisa.. menemanimu." Namjoon, yang merasa canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya sebagai pertanda bahwa dia kebingungan. "Ah, tentu saja jika kau mau. T-tapi! _Ekhm_ , tapi.. aku tidak bisa meninggalkan yang lemah sendirian jadi.."

"S-silakan masuk." balasan Seokjin membuat Namjoon cukup terkejut. Sedari tadi sudah terpikir berbagai macam alasan agar Seokjin, kekasih atau seseorang yang spesial bagi sepupunya ini memperbolehkannya masuk. Butuh satu dehaman dari salah satu _bodyguard_ nya untuk menyadarkan Namjoon bahwa dia boleh melangkah masuk.

Namjoon akhirnya melangkah masuk, "Terima kasih." dan menutup pintu, hingga hanya ada dirinya dan Seokjin di dalam kamar kelas _crown_ dengan _twin bed_. Keadaan menjadi canggung, seperti bayangan Namjoon dan Namjoon sedang memutar otaknya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sementara Seokjin berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan luar biasanya. Seokjin tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa memperbolehkan sepupu Jaehwan ini masuk ke dalam. Jika saja bisa, Seokjin ingin sekali menghilang dari sini.

" _Uhh_ ," tangan besar Kim Namjoon mengorek tas bingkisan berwarna pink yang dibawanya. Lalu menunjukkan sebuah kotak berwarna senada dengan tas bingkisannya hanya memiliki pita emas sebagai penghias. "Ini.. i-ini adalah k-kue salju, kue khas daerah asalku, Acrux." Namjoon berucap dengan gugup hingga sedikit terbata.

Terkejut awalnya, sikap Namjoon yang seperti itu bukanlah apa yang ada di bayangan Seokjin sebelumnya. Seokjin membayangkan sebuah permintaan maaf dengan sedikit paksaan dan nada yang ketus dari pemimpin wilayah _Winter_ itu. Tapi yang Seokjin temui sekarang berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dia bayangkan, Kim Namjoon terlihat sama gugupnya dengan Seokjin.

Namjoon melangkah ke sisi Seokjin, menyerahkan kotak itu pada lelaki cantik yang tampak ketakutan padanya dan segera menjauh. "B-bukalah, kuharap kau suka."

Tangannya sedikit sulit digerakkan karena kaku, tapi Seokjin tetap membuka kotak pink berpita emas itu. Matanya berbinar melihat kue putih dengan garnish coklat juga miniatur berbentuk fraktal beku salju yang merupakan lambang wilayah _Winter_.

"Lambangnya, itu bisa dimakan. Aku tidak tahu ibu membuatnya dari apa tapi.. aku selalu makan bagian itu."

Seokjin memandangi Namjoon, "Terima kasih." dia berucap pelan, namun masih dalam frekuensi yang bisa didengar oleh Namjoon. Membuat yang berdiri di seberang tersenyum dan membungkuk, "Kembali."

Dan keadaan hening kembali. Tapi tentu Namjoon bukan orang bodoh yang lupa akan kesalahannya, dia berniat untuk minta maaf, hanya saja tidak tahu harus mulai seperti apa.

"B-boleh aku bercerita?"

Kepala Namjoon terangkat, menatap Seokjin dengan binaran kejut, namun kepalanya mengangguk.

"Jujur saja, saat pertemuan kita di Bandara, kau mengingatkanku pada ayahku dan.. dia bukan orang yang baik, jujur saja. Dia.. membuat ibuku sakit. Tapi terima kasih untuk bersikap baik sekarang." senyum Seokjin mengembang di akhir perkataannya.

"Apa yang ayahmu lakukan?"

Bahu Seokjin mengendik. "Berselingkuh, awalnya. Aku maklum karena ayah dan ibuku dijodohkan, tapi saat aku muncul dalam perut ibuku, ayahku tidak suka.. katakanlah begitu. _Uuh_ , kau ingin detailnya?"

Dan dengan lancangnya Namjoon mengangguk. Dan Seokjin melanjutkan, secara detail seperti yang Namjoon inginkan. Bahkan yang dia ceritakan pada Yoongi tidak sampai sedetail ini.

"Ayahku ingin aku tidak ada, akhirnya ibu pergi untuk mengamankanku. Tapi, kau tahu, pasti ada saat dimana semuanya terasa berat dan kau ingin mengakhiri beban itu. Ibuku mengalaminya, dan-"

"Aku mengerti." Namjoon memotong secara sengaja. Sesuatu dalam dirinya tidak tega melihat Seokjin membuka lukanya sendiri dan sesuatu itu juga membuatnya turut merasakan apa yang Seokjin sepertinya rasakan saat membuka luka itu. Sakit.

"Tapi aku bisa mengerti, jadi aku bisa memaafkan itu. Begitu pula dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin." Seokjin tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk kuenya, cantik sekali."

"Maaf."

Kaki dengan sepatu boots salju hitam melangkah mendekati Seokjin dan tangannya mencengkram pelan kedua bahu yang lebih ramping.

"Maaf karena bersikap kasar kemarin. Dan maaf untuk mengingatkanmu pada hal-hal buruk yang menimpamu dulu. Juga maaf karena hal-hal itu terjadi padamu."

Untuk saat itu, pertama kalinya dalam hidup Seokjin.. dia merasa hangat. Hangat yang berbeda dari hangatnya matahari. Hangat yang berbeda dari senyum dan peluk ibunya. Hangat yang berbeda dari saat-saat bersama Yoongi. Hangat yang berbeda dari perhatian Jaehwan padanya. Hangat ini..

Hangat ini adalah hangat yang istimewa.

.

.

.

"Tatanan yang sempurna, tak heran tidak pernah ada kerusuhan terkait bangunan. Akan kucatat itu baik-baik dan menjadikannya program utama dalam pembangunan di _Spring_ nanti."

Lee Jaehwan tersenyum lebar di bawah guyuran lembut salju Hatysa hari itu. Matanya terus memandangi pemandangan Hatysa dari atas bukit tempatnya berdiri bersama jajaran menteri dan staffnya. Hatinya terasa tentram melihat indahnya salju yang menutupi tanah. Melihat tatanan kota yang menurutnya sempurna.

Dan tersisiplah sebuah angan.

Andai.. dia bisa tinggal di sini bersama Seokjin. Tak perlu rumah yang besar, hanya perlu hangat dan nyaman. Seokjin akan menyiapkan berbagai sajian lezat dan dia akan terus menghujani Seokjin dengan ciuman setiap paginya. Siang akan menjadi saat yang sulit karena rindu yang tertahan dalam hati dan malam akan menjadi sata yang indah dimana dia dan Seokjin menggelung tubuh dalam balutan selimut sembari berbagi pelukan untuk menyingkirkan dingin.

"Yah.. suatu saat." bisiknya.

"Tuan, anda masih harus mengunjungi Diadem, yang lain sudah menungu."

"Sabarlah sedikit Juns- uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!" Jaehwan memukul dadanya pelan dan menarik nafasnya dalam. Dadanya terasa sesak dan Jaehwan merasa sedikit kosong.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Lee?"

Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku baik, Menteri Zhong. Bahkan saat kau tersedak kau batuk, itu tidak parah. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya ini, tapi Yoongi yakin ada yang salah. Kepala lelaki itu terus menunduk sejak mereka keluar dari hotel dan kepalanya terus-menerus menoleh kesana-kemari seolah takut akan sesuatu. Yoongi ingin tidak peduli, tapi lelaki itu membuat beberapa orang meliriknya karena.. Yoongi tidak akan membahasnya..

Yoongi berdecak, kesabarannya habis. "Bisa kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu?" tanyanya jengkel. Tapi lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu seolah tidak mendengar, masih tetap melakukan apa yang membuat Yoongi jengah.

"Berhenti, Park Jimin! Kau membuat kita diperhatikan!" Yoongi berbisik ketus, dan lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu akhirnya berhenti.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Yoongi. "Begitu lebih baik. Lagipula ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti mata-mata saja."

Bahu Park Jimin diendikkan dan bibirnya tersenyum pada Yoongi. "Jika kau masih ingin membeli sesuatu, silakan saja."

Tanpa basa-basi Yoongi berlari menuju _counter_ , memilih roti dan minuman hangat yang tampak lezat untuk dicerna perutnya. Min Yoongi akan terlalu fokus pada hal yang menarik perhatiannya hingga tidak sadar dengan yang ada di sekitarnya, seperti sesuatu yang sedikit tersingkap di balik _turtle neck_ Park Jimin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini ngga ada hubungannya sama cerita tapi.. adakah yang tau cara lancarin pencernaan? Pencernaanku buruk banget setahun belakangan dan udah ngga tahan lagi :(

Oh ya, karena chapter ini diketik tengah malam kuharap kalian akan menerima _typo_ yang mungkin tersebar :(

Dan seperti biasa..

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, _follow_ , _review_ dan _favorite_ cerita ini :) dan yang terakhir..

 _For_ _December 4th 2018..,_ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR BELOVED MOTHER_ :)) _May God gives you everything you want and you need :)_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


End file.
